Missing you
by Fiee23
Summary: Troy left Gabriella behind to go play Basketball in New York, what he didnt know is that he left more behind than just Gabi. future fic. Troy/Gabriella.
1. Chapter 1

"...And he shoots and he scores in the last second of the game. He did it. Troy Bolton made the New York Knicks champions for the second year in a row" The speaker voice ran through the room. Gabriella looked up from her work.

"Brian, would you please turn down the volume" She complained. She had to finish her research on this case tonight or she would never be able to get it done, and hearing about Troy Bolton didn't exactly make her evening better.

"Gabi, relax will you. It's the finale and last time I checked, this was my apartment not your office" Brian fired back at her.

The brunette looked down at him from her place at the dining table.

"I'm sorry" she told her blond haired roommate. She leaned back in her seat, placing her hands on the side of her head, rubbing her temples.

"It's okay" he said, looking up at her from his seat on the couch.

"No, this is your apartment and I should be able to hear his name without feeling like a complete looser" she cried.

He stood up, turning off the T.V. so the picture of Troy surrounded by his teammates disappeared.

"Gabi, you're not a looser, your just in love" Brian tried to comfort her.

Gabriella looked up at him; "But I have to move on Brian, it's just hard you know, I miss him so much" she cried.

"I know Gabi, but it takes time to move on" Brian took her in his arms, holding her close.

"Brian, it's been more than a year" Gabriella pointed out, crying into his shoulder.

"Yea well Gabi, it takes time to forget someone you care for and it takes a lifetime to forget the love of your life"

Brian explained, still holding her close.

Gabriella smiled at Brian, they had been living together for almost a year and a half now. She had meet Brian just after Troy left, he had offered she could move in with him. He went to Yale to but she first meet him when Troy left.

Her and Troy had both gotten into Yale, and had lived together, enjoying being together. The 2 years had been pure bliss until one day just before the end of their 2nd school year when Troy had come home with news that would change both life's forever, Gabriella also had news that would change their life forever, Troy just never heard them because he left.

_*FLASHBACK* (May 12 2011)_

_*Gabis pov*_

I sat in our living room, staring at the object in my hand. The object that had just changed my life.

I had been sitting there for about 10 minutes when I heard someone enter but before they entered the living room I stuffed the object down a drawer and stood up.

The door opened and in came my Boyfriend of 4 years Troy Bolton.

I couldn't remember the last time I had seen him that happy. Maybe he already knew about me.

"Gabi! I got the greatest news" he exclaimed walking over to me, pulling me into his embrace lifting me up, spinning me around.

I couldn't help but laugh and forget all about what had happened 10 minutes ago.

After a while he stopped spinning around but he still held me close.

"what is it?" I asked, holding on to him tightly.

"I just got a call from the manager of the New York Knicks, he wants me to join the team" Troy exclaimed, his voice so full of happiness.

I looked up at him shocked, we still had more than a year left of school.

"So you're going there next year?" I asked.

He looked at me confused for a minute.

"No Gabi, I'm leaving in a week. They want me to train with them before the season starts" Troy explained, suddenly all the happiness was gone, and had been replaced by tension.

"What?" was the only thing I could muster to say.

"I'm leaving in a week" Troy explained.

I felt tears well up in my eyes, how could he even think about leaving.

"Gabi, please honey don't cry" he pleaded, "I want you to come with me" he said, smiling down at me, wiping my tears.

I looked up at him, suddenly filled with anger.

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK THAT TROY? IM IN THE MIDDLE OF SCHOOL, I CANT JUST LEAVE" i screamed. I had never been so angry, half of it of course was because of what Troy was doing the other half was because of what she had just found out.

Troy looked at me confused and sad.

"Gabi please, take it easy. You know how much I want this" he tried to explain.

I looked at him, furious; "it's not good enough Troy. This means something to me. I have to finish law school" I explained. It couldn't all just be about him.

He looked at me strangely.

"You can't be serious" he asked.

I was confused; "What are you talking about?"

"You're really going to make me stay?" he asked sadly.

I looked at him, I couldn't do this. I loved him too much to do that and I knew I might make the biggest mistake of my life but as they say, if you love something let it go so I answered.

"I'm going to make this easy Troy. You go to New York and I will stay here" I said sadly, tears leaving my eyes falling down my cheeks.

Troy was crying too and for some time we were just looking at each other.

"I'm going to go pack then" Troy said sadly walking into our bedroom.

I broke down as soon as the door closed, he didn't even fight for me.

But I had to stay strong, but for myself but also for the baby that was inside me.

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

_Present day, November 26th 2012_

It had been a year and a half since I had last looked into those magnificent baby blue eyes of his.

_*No ones POV* _

"Are you okay Gabi?" Brains voice ripped her out of her daze. she hated those moments when she would go back and remember everything.

Troy had left, just like she had told him too. she didn't tell him she was pregnant. She didn't want to stand in the way of his dream.

She found out she was 2 months pregnant just after Troy left, due on 11th December 2011.

Because she was the best in her class, her teachers let her stay and she would receive private lessons. To afford this she had to move out of her and Troy's apartment and that's when Brian offered that she could move in with him. He had two spare rooms which made it perfect when the baby would come. He knew from the beginning what he got himself into but knowing he would probably never have his own children he loved the idea of helping her.

Gabriella worked hard to be able to keep up with school. she stayed fit and didn't get big until the 7th month. It wasn't hard being pregnant. She had been really scared because she had heard so many horrible stories about morning sickness and mood swings but she didn't experience it badly at all.

Brian was there through it all, and he was the one who held her hand when she on November 29th gave birth to a healthy little girl.

Gabriella named her Emily Audrey Hope Montez. Emily had always been her and Troy's favorite name, and when they had talked about having kids there had been no doubt that if they had a daughter she should be named Emily. Audrey was Brian's choice, he had been so happy when Gabriella had told him he got to pick her middle name. Hope was just something Gabriella thought her daughter would need. Gabriella would have loved to call her daughter Bolton but she knew she couldn't because then people would know who her father was and Gabriella didn't want that.

She especially didn't want Troy to know.

She would tell him eventually it just wouldn't be any time soon.

Gabriella had finished school with the highest grades in her class and she had almost immediately gotten a job.

"yes Brian, I'm fine. I'm just thinking" she explained, smiling at her gay roommate.

"good, and now cheer up. We are going to Barbados tomorrow" Brian smiled at her.

"I can't wait. I just have to finish this case and then I can spend the next week relaxing with you and Em" Gabriella smiled. She could use a vacation. They were going to celebrate Emily's first birthday with a holiday to Barbados.

But what Gabriella didn't know was that it wouldn't be as relaxing as she hoped for.

_IN NEW YORK CITY_

_*TROYS POV*_

I opened the door to my apartment. My boring empty depressing fifth avenue penthouse apartment. I hated coming home to an empty apartment.

but i had made the choice myself. If I hadn't left Yale a year and a half ago, Gabriella would be there when I came home. God how I missed her.

I turned on the light in the living room, dropping my bag on the floor walking over to my phone to see if i had any message.

There were 12, the first 10 was congratulations messages from different people. I had just won my second championship with the Knicks.

My dream.

I couldn't help but slightly tell myself, how wrong I was. Gabriella was my dream but I had screwed that up pretty well.

The last two messages were from my mother, who wanted to get the last details on my holiday. I was going to Barbados tomorrow, to a holiday villa I had just bought there.

I dropped down on my couch. I wondered what she was doing now? She probably had a boyfriend, just the thought made him sick.

He signed. He knew he had to move on, it was just so damn hard.

.......................................................................´


	2. She's mine?

"Gabi we are here" Brian's voice broke through her sleep. She stirred awake, sitting up, her eys fluttering trying to adjust to the light. It took her a minute to take in her surroundings. She was on a plane. Brian sat beside her, with Emily on his chest.

"Okay" she simply said, before standing up to get out of the plane.

_Later at their holiday villa_

"Oh my gosh Brian, this place this amazing" Gabriella said, walking around the huge house. Brian's parents owned it, like they owned so much else. His parents were loaded. Which was why Brian could do pretty much whatever he wanted.

"Yes it's okay" he said, his parents being so rich had also caused him to become a total snop but Gabi loved him.

"You know what Brian, why don't I cook us dinner tonight?" Gabriella asked, happily. She loved to cook.

Brian nodded his head, "Then I will take Em for a stroll on the beach"

Gabriella nodded her head, "Yea I'm sure she would love that".

"Of course she will, after all I am her favorite person in the world" Brian laughed, before walking out with Emily.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and laughed. She went into the kitchen. There was pretty much everything she needed expect from milk. So she placed her feet in a pair of flip-flops and walked out of the house, heading towards the neighbor house that lay quite far away. All the houses on the road were big and had huge gardens and huge spaces between them. She walked up to the front door of the house. Pressing the doorbell.

She waited a few seconds, and then she heard footsteps on the other side of the door. It was another few seconds, before the door swung open revealing a very known blonde haired man.

They stood starring at each other for a while, in complete shock.

"Gabs?" he asked, after a while. Looking down at her chocked. She looked so different. She looked much more mature than when he had last seen her but she was still breathtaking and he even thought she looked more beautiful now than she had then, if that was even possible.

"Troy?" she asked, just as shocked. He looked exactly the same, his muscled might have gotten slightly bigger and his hair was longer and more dark but other than that, he looked completely like the person that had left her.

"what are you doing here?" he asked, still in shock.

"Well I came to get some milk" she said dumbly, holding up the cup in her hand.

Troy couldn't help but smile. "that's not really what I meant. What are you doing on Barbados?"

"I'm on vacation" she simply said.

"Oh me too. Just finished basketball season" he said, trying to get a conversation going.

Gabriella shock her head; "I can't do this Troy. It's too weird" she said. Turning around, walking away.

"Wait" Troy shouted, "At least come get that milk. I have some in the kitchen" he said, and smiled when she turned around. "Fine" she said, walking with him.

His villa was slightly bigger than Brian's and the kitchen was amazing, but Gabriella only looked at Troy. He went to the fridge and got out the milk.

"How much do you need?" he asked.

"Hmm well just about this cup" She said, holding out the cup.

He filled it with milk, and smiled at her. She smiled back grateful.

"I better go, I have to start cooking" she said, turning around, walking towards the door. Troy couldn't help but wonder if she was cooking for anyone and who it would be.

"I will walk you to the door" he said, walking with her. When they reached outside again. He stopped her before she could walk down the stairs.

"How are you Gabs?" he asked, noticing the feeling running through him because of the touch of her hand in his.

"I've been good, finished school and all" she explained.

"Oh I see" he said sadly, he missed her so much. He was just about to speak when someone called for her.

"Gabi Babe, Where are you? Emily is hungry" a male voice shouted.

Gabriella looked up at Troy. "I have to go" she said, before turning around, skipping down the stairs.

"Gabs, who's Emily?" Troy asked, remembering it had been their deal to name their daughter Emily.

"Bye Troy" she said before running off, to the other house.

Troy walked back into his house confused. She was seeing someone else.

_With Gabi_

"Thank you Brian, you saved me" Gabriella said, when she reached the front door of their villa, where Brian stood with Emily.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"troy Bolton lived next door…" she started and told him the whole story.

"And you asked him for milk" Brian couldn't help but laugh.

"What was I supposed to do?" Gabriella asked frustrated.

"I don't know" Brian laughed, "Was he here with anyone?" he asked seriously.

"No, I didn't see anyone and there were no signs of a female in the house" Gabriella said, she hadn't really thought about it until now.

"Well that's good right?" Brian asked, shifting Emily so she lay in his arms, then he started moving her back and forth.

"I guess, but I think he thinks that you're my boyfriend husband whatever" Gabriella said. "And he heard you say Emily and asked about her but I just ran off" Gabriella said.

"ohh" Brian said, looking at her weirdly.

"Do you want him to think that?" he asked.

Gabriella looked at him; "I don't know, why?" she asked confused.

"Because he is coming over here. I will just go put her to bed" Brian said gesturing to Emily, before turning his back to Gabriella, walking back into the house.

"Gabs?" Troy voice said, behind her. Gabriella bit her lip before turning around, looking into those magnificent blue eyes of his.

"Yes?" she asked nervously. What if he knew about Emily?

"I was wondering, if I could join you for dinner. You know catch up and I did give you all mu milk" he said, looking at the cup that was still in her hand.

Gabriella didn't say anything, she wasn't sure she wanted to catch up with him, She didn't want him to know about Emily.

"Well I'm not sure what Brian will think" she said, trying to make him jealous and go away. She saw it in his eyes. He was jealous.

"Who's Brian?" he asked.

Gabriella was about to say it but she was interrupted.

"That would be me" Brian said, coming up behind Gabriella, putting out his hand to shake Troy's.

"Hey, I'm Troy" Troy said bitterly, sticking out his hand, shaking Brian's.

"yes I know. I watch Basketball. Fantastic season" Brian smiled politely.

"Thanks, but I'm sorry I didn't really catch who you were?" Troy asked, hoping he would say he was Gabi's cousin or friend.

Brian looked at Gabriella, she had to decide. He would play along if she wanted him too.

"He is my boyfriend" Gabriella quickly said, taking Brian's hand in hers. She knew it would make Troy go insane but she couldn't help it. If he thought she was single he would probably try something and she couldn't allow herself to go back.

Troy looked at her sadly for a while; "Oh I see" he said.

"well I should probably go then" he said, about to turn around, when Brian said:

"No stay, I just ordered food. I know Gabi would rather just relax today"

Troy faked a smile; "I would love to" every minute he could get to spend with her would be good enough.

"Let's go inside then" Brian said, leading them inside.

They sat down in the living room, Gabi and Brian on one couch and Troy on a chair opposite the couch.

"So who's Emily?" Troy asked curiously. Looking at Gabriella only, he did see her hand was in Brian's but he choose to ignore it.

Gabriella suddenly felt nervous, how would she cover this up, she took a deep breath.

"My daughter" she simply said, she watched as Troy felt silent. Shock running through him. He fell back in the chair. Motionless. The phone rand and Brian quickly disappeared, leaving the two alone. Gabriella saw a tear leave troy's eye and she felt like crying herself.

It took him a minute or so to gather himself together, he looked at her.

"You had a child?" he asked, in complete shock, looking at her Tears in his eyes.

"Yeah I did" she said, trying to stay strong.

He shook his head violently.

"With who?" he asked, "…With Brian?" he asked, fearing her answer.

Gabriella shock her head, "No not with Brian, but it doesn't matter who's it is. You left Troy" she said, trying her best to keep strong and not break down in front of him.

"of course it matters" Troy said angrily. "And don't start on me leaving. I fell guilty enough for that as it is. I have regretted that ever since" he said. Tears flowing down his eyes.

"But apparently it didn't matter much to you. I just go and you get pregnant and give the baby the name we decided out baby should have" Troy said angrily, tears still flowing down his cheeks.

"Its not like that Troy" Gabi tried, she couldn't do this to him. He had the right to know.

"Then what is it like Gabs?" he asked, without noticing he still called her by her nickname.

"I…." she was interrupted by crying. Soon after Brian stepped back into the room with Emily on his arm.

"I think she's hungry" he said, walking over giving the girl to Gabriella. Troy sat silently. Waiting for Brian to leave.

Brian was about to say something when the doorbell rang; "That probably the food I will go get it" he said before walking off.

Troy looked at Gabi, who was trying to calm the little baby.

"How old is she?" Troy asked, trying to behave civil. He couldn't yell at her when she was holding a baby.

"She turns 1 this week" Gabriella said, looking down at her baby. If Troy saw her, he would know instantly.

Troy was silent for a minute, she could see he was thinking.

"You cheated on me" he said, trying his best not to shout but it still came out quite harshly.

Gabriella looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"No I didn't" she said honestly.

"You would have had too, you would have to have been 2 months pregnant when I left" he said, the tears had stopped and now he was just filled with hatred.

"Troy for god's sake. Do the math" Gabriella said angrily.

"I did. You were pregnant before I left which means you cheated on me" he said, standing up.

"Troy, don't you get it?" Gabriella asked, standing up as well, holding Emily close.

"Get what. That the love of my life, whom I have been crying over for 1½ year cheated on me and has another mans baby and lives with another man. Yes I get that" He said angrily stepping closer to her,

"How could you? I thought you loved me Gabs?" he asked frustrated.

"I do, don't you get it. Look at her for gods sake Troy" Gabriella said, showing Troy, Emily. As soon as Troy lay eyes on the little baby it hit him.

"She's mine?"

_**A/N: so I hope you like it, please keep reviewing, they make me write faster :')**_


	3. Forgive or forget?

"she's mine?" he said the words again, they didn't sound right. He could see that she was his but it didn't make any sense. Why hadn't Gabriella told him before. He would have never left if he knew.

"Troy, I'm so sorry" Gabriella started, "I wanted to tell you…" she didn't get to finish, because Troy interrupted her.

"was too busy finding a new boyfriend?" he asked pissed off. He wasn't really sure what to fell. At the moment he simply felt empty.

"You know that's not true, I didn't tell you cause the day I found out was the day you left. I wanted to tell you but you were already decided to leaving" Gabriella explained. Tears forming in her eyes. This was really painful for her.

"you should have told me Gabi, I would have stayed" he whispered, seeing her tears softened him.

"I didn't want to stand in the way of your dream" Gabriella muttered, her eyes leaving his. She quickly wiped away her tears when she heard the front door close.

"you were my dream" Troy whispered before Brian entered the room again, a big back of Italian food in his hand.

"who's hungry for Italian?" he asked, looking between the two.

"I'm sorry, I think I just lost my appetite" he excused himself, leaving without another word.

He didn't go back to his house, it was too big and empty, instead he went down to the beach and found a club. He figured the best way to forget about everything would be too drink a lot.

"can I have 5 shots of vodka, a beer and a martini" He asked the bartender. The bartender, a man in his early twenties, recognized him instantly and quickly fixed his order.

An hour later, Troy was slightly drunk. He knew it probably wasn't the best idea but he left the bar and went for a walk on the beach. He had no idea where he was headed, but he needed to be alone. He had a lot to consider.

How could Gabriella do that to him, she knew how much he had always wanted kids, but she still had his child without telling her.

He stopped suddenly, and dropped down in the sand. The waves were calming to his drunk thoughts. Maybe he should go talk to her, actually talk about everything.

He hadn't really even decided, but he suddenly found himself walking towards her house.

He would probably say something really stupid but he felt like it was necessary.

He thanked himself that he was only slightly drunk, she hated it when he was drunk. She always had.

He knocked on the door three times, and stepped back to wait, stumbling a little over his own feet. He had no idea what he was going to say, he just needed to talk to her.

The door opened after a short while. He shouldn't really be surprised to find him in the doorway, but he was. Seeing him just made him more angry. How could she move on when he couldn't?

"Can I talk to Gabriella" it wasn't really a question, it was a demand. Brian simply nodded his head, "Babe" he shouted, turning around towards the living room. That one word just made Troy so much angrier.

"yea?" she shouted back, and seconds later she stood in the doorway beside Brian, the little baby girl in her arms. For a minute Troy felt no anger, a rare happiness filled him. Wiping away all the anger and drunkenness. In the arms of the woman he loved lay his baby girl. His daughter. Something he had created with Gabriella.

"Troy?" he was caught out of his little daydream by the familiar voice. He looked up at her, the anger resurfacing.

"I need to talk to you" Troy demanded, gesturing for her to come out with him.

"sure" she simply said, she didn't want to hurt him anymore, they had to talk about everything.

She quickly handed Brian the little baby, making Troy even angrier. He hadn't gotten to hold her but Brain had. Brian leant forward placing a kiss on her lips before turning around, walking into the house. Leaving Troy and Gabriella alone.

Gabriella stepped out into the warm evening air, closing the door behind her. It still hadn't gotten dark yet, but the moon was out, above them.

"do you want to go somewhere or just stay?" Gabriella questioned after a while of silence.

"let's go to the beach" Troy said, the waves would calm him. He didn't want to yell at her and possibly scare her.

"sure" Gabriella simply agreed, following after him down to the beach. He walked toward the water quickly, sitting down in the sand, waiting for Gabriella to join him.

After a few seconds, he felt her beside him, she stood still for a second before falling down beside him.

"we need to talk" Troy repeated, the alcohol was definitely getting to him.

"I know" she simply said, folding her arms around her knees.

"how could you do it to me" he whispered, so much hurt in his voice she almost wanted to cry.

"I told you already Troy, I didn't want to destroy your dream" she whispered into the night.

"I made a mistake" Troy muttered, Gabriella wasn't sure if he spoke to himself or to her.

"So did I" she simply answered, pulling her arms tighter around legs.

"hump" his voice was hard, his hands pulled into fits. "but you moved on" he accused.

She wasn't sure if it was smart to keep lying, but she wasn't sure she could handle the pain again.

"maybe you should too" she simply said, starring out into the water. She knew that if he saw her eyes, he'd know she was lying.

"that's just the problem, I can't move on" he explained, "I tried, for so long. But every time I would find someone, I'd compare them to you and apparently no woman in this world compares to you".

Gabriella was speechless, and confused. All she wanted to do was grab him and kiss him, she wanted to comfort him. Make him feel better but she wasn't sure if she could handle it.

"I am so sorry Troy I…" she started, she wanted to tell him she had been lying but he interrupted her.

"No its okay, I can't blame you for moving on. I was the one who left right" he said in a harsh tone, blaming himself. He stood up, and looked down at her.

"Is it okay if I come see Emily tomorrow?" he asked, slightly afraid she would say no.

"sure" she simply said, she would go home and think this over. Maybe she was ready to let herself be in a relationship with Troy again.

He walked away, but she stayed, watching the waves crash against the sand. It calmed her confused thoughts. After a while she decided that talking to Brian would help.

She quickly got up and ran back towards their villa. She found Brian in the living room, Emily cuddles in his arms. A smirk was playing on his lips.

"well that was entertaining" he laughed, but kept his volume low to keep from waking the baby.

"no its was horrific" Gabriella sighed as she slid down onto the couch across from Brian.

"it wasn't that bad" Brian reassured her, "at least he believed I was your boyfriend"

"yeah thanks for doing that" Gabriella said absentminded, she wasn't really paying that much attention, her thought were elsewhere.

"it was my pleasure" Brian assured her in a deep voice, a huge smirk on his lips.

"I need to ask you something" Gabriella finally admitted, looking at him.

"go right ahead, you know you can ask me anything right" Brian reminded her.

"yea, but I'm just so confused. After seeing Troy again. I was actually considering telling him the truth and get back together with him" Gabriella spoke the words quickly, she was almost embarrassed. Brian had seen her go through all the pain Troy had caused and now she was willing to just jump right back into to a relationship with the guy that hurt her so much?

"You're not serious are you?" Brian asked shocked, his eyes widening a bit.

"I don't know, I can't figure out what I want" she complained, putting her hands in front of her face,

"Gabriella look at me" Brian demanded, she reluctantly did so and when she finally looked at him he continued. "I am not going to tell you, that you shouldn't go back to him. I know how much you love him but I also know how much pain he inflicted and I don't know if it's healthy for you to jump right back into his arms. But it is your choice after all, just think about it" Brian said in a knowing voice, making her feel like she was a kids that was being told off by her parent.

"I'm going to bed, see you in the morning" Brian said with a smile, standing up and walking towards her. He placed Emily in her waiting arms and kissed Gabriella's cheek goodnight.

"sweet dreams" Gabriella called after him as soon as the door closed.

She turned to her daughter in her arms. "what do you say Em, should we give daddy another chance?" Gabriella asked, she knew Emily wouldn't answer but it helped for her to say it to someone who wouldn't judge her. Well couldn't judge her.

She slept with Emily in her arms that night. Her thought all about a certain blonde, who in the house next door, fell asleep thinking about how much his lived had changed during one single day.

He was a father now, and he'd promised himself he'd be a damn good one.

_a/n: okay so I know its short, but I'm so writers blocked at the moment. I just want to see if people are still into this story otherwise I'll just end it._

_Read and review please :D_


End file.
